


I'll Find You In Your Time

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Communication Between Different Time Periods, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Harry hadn't expected to make friends with Regulus Black through a journal, nor that a house-elf would now be telling him that he was really in love with Regulus.Especially when Regulus is ready to go to the cave.





	I'll Find You In Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



“Harry, I really don’t think you should be working on Grimmauld Place by yourself. I know Sirius left it to you, but the Blacks were a dark family.” Hermione walked beside him as they left the Burrow, gesturing wildly.

“I know, Hermione. I promise I’ll be careful,” Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You have never been careful in the seven years I’ve known you.”

Harry laughed. “But I never stayed dead, either, so you could try trusting me.”

“I do trust you,” Hermione said. “It’s that house I don’t trust, and I don’t understand why you won’t let any of us help you.”

“It’s just something I want to do on my own.” Harry shrugged. “Sirius left it to me, and I’m the only one left other than Teddy even related to any of his friends.”

Hermione bit her lip, and finally nodded. “Fine, but if you need anything....”

“If I need anything, you and Ron will be the first ones I let know. I promise, Hermione.” Harry turned and hugged her. “Take care of Ron, and I’ll see you all next weekend.”

Hermione nodded when Harry stepped back from the hug. “I will. Promise me you’ll let us know.”

“I promise, Hermione,” Harry said, and then apparated away.

He appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where Kreacher was scrubbing away at a pot. “Did anything happen while I was gone?”

“Master Regulus’ book turned red again,” Kreacher said, looking up from the pot. “Is it really Master Regulus who is writing to you, Master?”

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. Hermione would kill him if she knew he was writing in another book that wrote back. “I believe so, Kreacher. It matches what you told me he was doing in the days leading up to the trip to the cave, and since you were the only one to know about his trip…”

“Does Master think that Master Regulus is aware of what happens to him?”

“He knows enough to suspect what happens,” Harry said, biting his lip. “He keeps saying he’s working on something though.”

“Master Regulus was always good at solving problems,” Kreacher finally says. “Kreacher is sure that if Master Regulus is working on it, there was something he thought would solve things. Master Regulus will find a way to come meet Master if there is a way, because he knows how much Master cares for him.”

“I do not care for him,” Harry argued, and then backtracked. “Well, I do, but not how you’re implying, where he’d come to the future for me. He’s probably just trying to figure out a way to not die but also not be found out as alive if he does so, so he doesn’t disrupt time.”

“Master is not nearly as good at hiding things as Master Regulus was,” Kreacher said. “Master should just admit how he feels, if he does not wish to learn how to hide things better.”

Harry groaned. “Now I’m being lectured on feelings by a house-elf.”

“Kreacher can go to another room, if Master would prefer. Not that Master will be able to ignore what Kreacher said.” Kreacher cackled when he finished speaking.

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine, you can keep cleaning in here if you prefer. I was going to head to the library anyways.”

Harry started up the stairs, ignoring Kreacher cackling behind him about Master Regulus’ book being on the desk.

It was on the desk, cover glowing red. He picked it up and quickly thumbed back to the newest page, bypassing their previous conversations. He glanced down at the newest letter and dropped the journal on the desk when he saw the first sentence was _Today is the day._

He forced himself to pick it back up. He had known this day was coming, and it wasn’t like Regulus dying was news to him, even if it didn’t help to think of it that way.

Regulus’s writing was deliberate, not the hastily scrawled message he would have expected if Regulus knew what was coming.

_Harry,_

_Today is the day. My Kreacher is going to take me to the cave tonight. I believe I may have found the solution to the problem of remaining alive in spite of history remembering me as dying tonight in this cave until at least your present day. I do not have the time to explain it fully in this note, but if it works, you may expect me to find you in the coming days._

_You are likely not aware, but your Kreacher left me a note in this journal. He explained – with several jokes at your expense, that I’m sure he never would have dared make about any of my relatives – that he believed you cared for me. Not in those words, of course, but I’ll admit it seemed believable._

_I’ll find you in your time._

_Regulus_

The book remained on the desk for the rest of the week, open to Regulus’ letter. Harry looked for Regulus, walking near the cave and staring down the cliffs towards it, and exploring the city near Grimmauld Place, hoping Regulus would return there if he had escaped the cave with his life.

He didn’t appear. By Friday, Harry was ready to admit that all his hopes had been for nothing. Kreacher was scrubbing furiously at the banister by now, muttering under his breath about how Master Regulus should have returned home by now, he had missed too many suppers and if he would only call Kreacher to come find him, Kreacher would gladly go get him.

Harry supposed he should be concerned at Kreacher’s willingness to follow orders from someone else, but since he would have done the same thing, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Master, would you like lunch now?” Kreacher asked as Harry began to walk down the steps.

“I’m fine,” Harry shook his head. “I’m not very hungry at the moment.”

“I’ll take some, Kreacher.”

Harry started as he heard a voice come from the kitchen.

Kreacher jumped up.  “Master Regulus!”

“Hello, Kreacher,” Regulus said, kneeling down. “It’s very good to finally see you again. I heard that you helped destroy the locket in the end.”

“Kreacher did, Master! Kreacher will go fix lunch now.”

Kreacher vanished from the hall, and Harry could hear the pots and pans begin to bang in the kitchen.

Regulus stood when Harry still did not say anything. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. The potions and spells worked, but the timing was faulty.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. I just thought…I don’t know how you managed to find a way to make it out of that cave.”

Regulus nodded towards the library. “My family has always possessed in an interest in magic that could fake death or suspend life. It was merely a matter of changing it so it would end without someone else’s input to make my body cease showing life so the inferni wouldn’t bother it underwater and then enchanting my body to return to the island once the spells wore off.”

“I see,” Harry said, still looking at the man who should have been older than him but was still Harry’s age.

“Was Kreacher right?” Regulus asked.

Harry nodded.

“Good. I am unsure who else I could find who has also chased down Horcruxes to kill the Dark Lord,” Regulus said, and leaned down to kiss Harry, who quickly became lost in it.

Kreacher left their lunch on the table, and resumed cleaning around the two men who were distracted by one another.


End file.
